This invention is directed to a device which is to be welded, fused or otherwise attached to an underwater object for a variety of reasons, such as anchoring to the underwater object, lifting the underwater object, conducting searches therefrom, or other conventional underwater activities.
Equipment has heretofore been developed for achieving welded underwater joints to attach a device to an underwater object, but many of these are provided with an external power supply. Such known devices or appliances are relatively slow in operation and movement thereof is limited because of the length and stiffness of the cable carrying conventional welding current to the underwater device.